Alexander Go
by Guardian55
Summary: The second oldest son of multi-billionaire parents, former Drakken and Shego, Alexander Go seems to have everything that anyone would want. Despite his family's evil history, he's a superhero of Go City, rich beyond belief, loved by the girls, and adored by many fellow heroes. Yet, when a dark family secret takes that all away from him, what will he do then? Be a hero or a villain?


Prologue...

"_You know that slim separation that's in between what is determined as good or bad? You know that thin difference that categorizes what is right and what is wrong? I don't. I'm stuck in the middle. I used to know the way. Despite my immoral family history, I used to be a hero of sorts for that which everyone knows as Go City. Now, though, I'm little better than what my parents were back in their earlier days. A rogue. A villain. A monster. Never can I rest, never can I stop. Everyone is after me for a reason. They come after me because I'm a threat. They come after me for my powers. They come after me for the bounty. Either way, I'm damned. Either way, I'm lost and, when that happens, people die. No matter how hard I try to keep that from happening. I'm not a person anymore. I'm Alexander Drew Lipsky, the traitor." - Alexander Lipsky/ Go_

* * *

Date: April 17th, 2029

Time: 21:08 Hours

Sender: "Director Amelia Benedict Gale"

Receiver: "Head Director Kent Antony Knightly"

Subject: "Valhalla Breakout, Recovery, Next Course of Action"

Greetings, sir. You wished to be updated on the status of my site? This is it. I apologize for the wait, even more so when you had to ask for it. Issues here have continued popping up without warning as well as without end, creating a growing number of troubles. Controllable troubles, mind. Yet, even without your request, I would have sent this update as soon as possible. To not review my sector's condition after an assault is something I cannot ever hesitate in doing nor ignore. To do so would be to willingly place the innocent in harm's way and, as a director of many in "Global Justice", such a thing is unheard of as well as not possible for me to do. Of course, you knew that about me already. Moving on, I must swallow my pride, take the lectures about my faults, plus look to learn from this unfortunate experience. That, like any other member of GJ, is my duty. It's my creed, my code, my dogma. However, at least, may I say that I am relieved to say that the situation here wasn't as grave as predicted. It was tolerable, if anything.

Before I list the problems my facility, the "Valhalla Prison District" in Texas, faced recently on April 15th at 19:54 hours, I first wish to put forward my congratulations to you, "Head Director Kent Antony Knightly", sir, on your impressive promotion to becoming _Leader of Global Justice _on April 12th at 16:35 hours. You becoming the Director of Directors is a great relief to me. Perhaps various others too. I was completely aware, even before my enlistment into helping keep worldwide peace, of the serious issue of whom would possibly fill "Betty Director's" shoes when her time for retirement arrived. It was a problem that was fought over for a number of years until, clearly, the vote for you was cast. Truly, that woman before you was a blessing to the entire organization when she stepped up to take on the responsibilities as its manager. She retained a coolness, charisma, along with leadership that will truly be hard to forget or let go. However, I know for a fact, as do those that nominated you at the assembly, that you, sir, can take on the very same challenge she let go with the same confidence she showed. I can believe in that with the greatest poise after having been your apprentice along with assistant for several years before actually becoming a director myself. Where I am today, successful plus recognized by my fellows, is greatly due to you. Don't deny it. For that I cannot thank you enough and, as for those others apart for myself that have placed their faith in you, I cannot thank them enough for giving you the chance of watching over the hundreds of GJ foundations located across the globe along with their directors. For making you the tip of the spear. Even so, I feel that the confliction over your position is not done. Thus, may the lord watch over us all and our plans for the future. May he watch over you, sir, most of all.

Setting that aside, now allow me to update you on the condition of my charge, Valhalla. As you know, I command a number of the best defensive forces available as well as overlook not only one type of prisoner here but a variety. I keep natural, unnatural, as well as supernatural convicts in check. If you will recall my facility, it is an underground structure that delves forty stories below the surface. The only access to any of the forty levels is through a chosen few elevator shafts that all require a number of readings before permission is granted to the user. As for what resides on each floor, that depends. The more dangerous the enemy, the deeper as well as isolated underground they find themselves. Let me remind you of the categories.

Through deck level one to twenty are the regular grade criminals that show no signs of significance. In other words, they are the easiest to control. With these kinds of detainees being the most in number overall, though, it explains the reason why they take up the majority of space available within my site.

Through deck level twenty-one to thirty are the tougher sort, not completely inhuman nor fully human. These types of villains here are the usual ones apprehended by our super hero allies such as "Team Possible", "American Dragon Division", "Teen Titans", etc. Thus, they need to be placed into tougher defenses. Not to worry, with the agreement we made with "Wade Load" and his "Load Enterprises" back in 2020, the proper defensive measures are always obtainable to us. Yes, as you know, the best of everything are always presented to us. Why? The answer is plain to you, me, our organization, as well as to everyone. When in the business of fighting a war against tyranny, when battling for the betterment of the world, no one can be too careful, can they? Everyone wants trouble to stay away. So, of course, donations, upgrades, along with improvements are always being given to Global Justice from its many supporters and, with those resources, the variety of prisoners here in Valhalla have always been under strict watch. Yet, even with all the proper precautions, it is deck level thirty-one through forty that have proven to be the most resistant to my command.

As you already know, sir, the certain subject we currently discuss now focuses on the fortieth floor of my institute. From there, an individual in my charge escaped during the confusion of the riot that took place on April 15th at 19:54 hours. Considering the barricades, forces, as well as dense defenses there on that level, this feat was deemed impossible to do until it had been done. A serious miscalculation on my part, especially considering who the escapee was. Why I did not predict or see his chances at getting out better than the others' is bothersome. Let me remind you that on the fortieth floor, along with the eight above it, the most hostile of my prisoners are contained. They are placed the deepest underground, secured with the strictest regulations, as well as isolated the most for the correct reasons. From floor thirty-one to forty, the subjects there grow fewer in number until there are the only dozen located at the bottom. Why this is, you surely can guess alone. My sector is nothing special. Hundreds of other GJ prison districts were constructed the same way as Valhalla as well as given the same list of commands to follow on how to handle certain brought in subjects. From story thirty-one to forty, the lethal, unexplainable, twisted, even nearly invincible, detainees are imprisoned. They are hardly visited, hardly made contact with, hardly given anything to do. This may seem inhumane but it is the proper way to go about around these certain individuals. Those located on the bottom nine floors of Valhalla have committed treasonous, heinous, murderous acts against humanity. Some performed the deeds with enjoyment, others with insanity. Either way, when against GJ, the worst souls are given the worst sentences. They're even lucky, in my opinion, to be alive after the horrid actions they performed to be placed in confinement.

Rest easy, Director Knightly, sir. The forty floors here have been secured and, as for those lowest underground, they were given immediate attention at being breached. Again, thanks to our sponsors, our forces proved effective against the threats that appeared. As a result, damage was kept to a minimal. Every prisoner on the decks were accounted for accept, obviously, one. That individual, that free man, is our reason for discussing matters now. I cannot say this event isn't my fault. However, it could have ended much worse than it did. I should have recognized the target that got away during the chaos for who he was and expected friends to come to his aid eventually. The exact prisoner in question that escaped my sector was a former _hero_, willingly placed here a few weeks ago to undergo numerous kinds of tests to help him strengthen mentally as well as physically. In short, he has some dignity. So, thankfully, we do not have a rogue intent on laying waste to the first big city he comes across. I have proof to back up this theory. The escapee would have to go west to prove it wrong. Yet, his last known direction was northeast. Going that way won't take him anywhere close to civilization for some time. No, instead, I expect he'll find the most isolated location he can to not only protect himself but others. Regardless of his good intentions, he cannot be let loose with the present condition he presently suffers from which is he's prone to enter into a random, berserk, overwhelming, uncontrollable, chaotic surge of power that is capable of much property damage plus loss of life. This fact was shown when he underwent the described condition in the "Historic Museum" located in "Go City" and nearly took the lives of his fellows, "Team Go II", plus collapsed the building itself on April 4th at 21:00 hours.

Mind, I have units sent out looking for our refugee but I believe this process will have to reach alert level two. Warnings to nearby Global Justice stations have already been sent out and, if there are still no sightings of the target, alert level three will be activated. Heroes along with their teams will be included in this operation at that stage. I sincerely apologize for the truth of the matter, sir. I hope you know before it is said but I am trying my absolute best to resolve this situation. Regardless, it seems at the beginning of your promoted career, much paperwork will hit your desk as well as sour gazes will be directed towards you at hearing a former apprentice of yours failed her duty of keeping global peace in check. Nonetheless, I will correct this mistake of mine! I promise you that! Not only you but the innocent at risk!

Pardon my manners, sir. I cannot let this anxiety get the best of me. Such an attitude never helps anything. It is confidence, determination, as well as focus that minimizes the type of trouble we now face. Therefore, getting back onto the topic of he who escaped Valhalla, you already know him. You should, anyway, after having signed the papers for his gentle removal from Go City, faced off with his parents afterwards, as well as personally looked over the results of his progress in getting better over the course of the past weeks. I believe a lot of people hoped and still do hope for his well being. The fugitive from Valhalla that I look for even now is the former leader of Team Go II, "Alexander Drew Lipsky/ Go", who was born on March 13th, 2008, at 03:33 hours. His physical description is as follows. He stands at six feet, has pale olive shaded skin, emerald green eyes, along with short black hair. Having inherited a majority of his mother's genes, he's not only tall but quite fit too and he jumps out from a crowd when using his fiery abilities. Yes, at birth, he inherited the powers his mother did from the mysterious comet she made contact with as a child. Simply, his body parts ignite into green flames. So, if he uses his abilities, we'll know. His energy readings skyrocket whenever he reveals them.

His family is as follows and, naturally, you should know them as well with all the conflict that has gone on. His father is "Drew Andrew Lipsky" or the former troublesome "Dr. Drakken", while his mother is "Sheila Maria Go" or the ex-master thief "Shego" that gave us the occasional slip during Betty Director's time. His grandfather is "Brian Caesar Go", the mayor of Go City and his grandmother is "Amanda Bethany Go". His close nephews made up Team Go II's formations and there was "Henry Joseph Tyson" a.k.a "Golem", plus "Jessica Andrea Orleans" who was "Valkyrie". As for siblings, he has two. His older brother, "Xavier Atlas Lipsky", actually was the tactician plus support for Team Go II. His younger sister, "Sheeva Sheila Lipsky", is currently enlisted into our services. She is true Global Justice material, sir. Has been for four years. Of course, she is undergoing investigation at the moment like every other contact Alexander had outside of Valhalla before the attack but, honestly, I suspect her not to be involved with my dilemma in the slightest. The Lipsky daughter actually encouraged the treatments as well as supported her brother in coming in for help. It makes no sense in the slightest as to why she would break him out later. Really, the best suspects we have to support that theory are the mother along with father. They were devastated to hear their second oldest being taken in custody. They nearly chewed your ear off in the aftermath. Even so, no evidence has been brought to me. I will continue to search for those that attacked Valhalla, nevertheless. All I can suppose is that there were a lot of them involved. They assaulted my site at several points. Not just one. Hopefully, I will have more answers to give you during the next exchange.

Regarding the breakout itself, all I can fall back on for any kind of hints towards solutions, sir, are the events leading up to it. Please, allow me to review the personal history of the character we're attempting to recapture. It points out his strengths, flaws, along with other facts that may prove useful to getting him back into custody. Alexander wasn't a globally celebrated hero for no reason. He was known for his good nature, his honor. He even encouraged the project of bringing himself in to be examined for a cure. Thus, I'm at a complete loss as to what abruptly changed his mind in remaining in captivity. Never did he show discomfort here. Of course he was treated different than the rest of the others on the fortieth floor. He wasn't a monster like them. Just in pain, confusion, plus regret. Perhaps he left because he thought we were going too slowly in the research efforts? It is known that the young man, every child of the Lipskys to be accurate, is quite smart. Almost genius. Thus, the second oldest Lipsky might be trying to find out a therapy to his ailment at his own pace? Regardless, he's out and about and a danger now. I feel sorry for having to pursue him but there is no other choice. He must be brought back before he enters another violent berserk state like he previously demonstrated on April 4th.

The very first thing I wish to bring to attention on the review is to go over the very background of Alexander's family. You know as well as I do that the details to what he experienced during his childhood might very well be a huge reason for why he now suffers as he does. In the past, Mr. as well as Mrs. Lipsky were hated figures in the world of justice. They, on a regular basis, tried to conquer the world and, at certain occasions, nearly found victory. It was only through the efforts of "Team Possible" that the ex-villains never dominated us all with a wacky plot. It is even more ironic to know that, today, the Lipsky family is worshipped by much of the population worldwide. Why that is should be no surprise. Think back on the year of 2007 when, surprisingly, the earth was invaded by aliens. I refer to the covered up "Lorwardia" incident. Well, some may call it "covered up". The general populations remain unaware of the Lorwardian invasion twenty two years ago but, unfortunately, the evil underworld doesn't. With each passing day, we find more criminals using illegal lorwardian tech against us. How they gain such weapons is a mystery. Still, I expect "Jack Hench" of the "Hench Companies" to be responsible. I got distracted here. Moving on, we find Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky not ruling the world in 2007 but saving it. Huh, right? Yet, that is not all their heroics.

By 2012, Drew and Sheila Lipsky were raising three children after having given up on villainy. Of course, those kids they raised were Xavier, Alexander, along with Sheeva. To support the family they had, the parents opened what the first stages of what we know today as the global multi billion dollar franchise called "Lipsky Industries and Go Cakes". Mr. Lipsky focused on growing the ingredients with a speedy herbal breakthrough. They next went into his wife's sweet treats. It was a good combination to begin with. Naturally, though, their efforts at first proved to be small as well as poorly started. Business in that certain year, like everything else, faced recession along with depression. However, it turned out that Lipsky Industries and Go Cakes is what the world actually needed to get back onto its feet. The franchise quickly grew, despite the odds. As it did, openings for jobs became available, work became easier to find, and money began circulating through the economic cycle as the final result. A terrible economic collapse was evaded afterwards, due to this. So, not only do we find that the infamous Dr. Drakken and Shego saved the world once in 2007 but also did again in 2012. Also, um, they did take over the world, after all. Only in a favorable, sweet way, sir. They didn't conquer the populations through tyrannical plans but through their culinary/business skills. Ha ha, right? If one can't be an evil ruler, might as well be a rich one.

No, don't get this information wrong. Drew Lipsky along with Sheila Go have truly given up on their shadowy pasts for not only the betterment of their family plus business interactions but also to promote their children's own heroic careers. Why they did this was revealed to me in the biographies I read about them. Supposedly, the populations were torn on how to think of the Lipskys, even when saved twice by them. Dr. Drakken and Shego weren't faces easily forgotten and, because of this, the Lipsky kids faced much rejection from others. They were bullied, told off, hurt by everyone. So, in reply, their parents put them in the most private schools, events, along with isolated them from everything related to the outside world for a good portion of their lives. With the kind of money they had, Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky had the option of doing that to their kids. They did it only to protect their misunderstood family and, really, I didn't know what side to take while reading. Whether to pity or ridicule them. The masses had a reason to be cautious but the kids hadn't done anything wrong. However, my worries ceased with further investigation. It was only after the two Lipsky sons started the second Team Go campaign in 2023 that the Lipskys themselves began to be accepted by everyone. Alexander recruited his cousins, Henry along with Jessica, into the ranks while Xavier became the envoy. Together, the four performed what good deeds they could until, with the proper sources, they became an official super hero organization in 2026. From then to now, they earned numerous awards, recognitions, supporters, fans, as well as sponsors. The general populace forgot about the Lipskys' past evils to focus on the good they were doing. Go City became a place of inspiration rather that hate.

As everyone should know by now, the first Team Go in the past disbanded when Sheila as Shego left it to join villainy. Her excuse for departing was that she hated working alongside her annoying brothers - she supposedly kept the squad together as well as alert on objectives - but it is argued she rather enjoyed being the bad guy compared to the good guy. Really, she loved to steal things which was portrayed during her number of years as a master thief plus bodyguard for higher up crooks against Kim Possible. The point is, Team Go separated when the sister, apparently the leader, left it behind her to become a baddie. So, like his mother, Alexander Lipsky/ Go was the leader of the next Team Go formation. As he was the creator of the second team as well as the most well rounded in most everything heroic, the choice for who should take point was obvious from the start. Him. As for Xavier, he accepted the position as supporter and, truly, he had a gift for such a role. The boy has the highest IQ of his siblings and this helped him plan, organize, account, repair, take calls, and do so much more to keep Team Go II going. As for the included cousins, they were important to the hero movement too. Henry Tyson, son of "Hego", was the pure muscle of the group. Jessica, daughter of one of the multiplying twins known as "Wego", was the division's enforcer. With her ability to copy herself into dozens of clones, who could argue with her? No one, ha. As for Sheeva, it did not list her as a member. Perhaps, she didn't find the thought of being a hero enjoyable at that time. Funny that, now, she is part of GJ.

Again, the past comes back to bite the Lipskys. No matter how rich, famous, or heroic they were during their golden years of combining their strengths together into Team Go II to triumph over crime, the Lipsky sons were always looked at differently by everyone. The peoples knew that the boys' mother once was a member of the first Team Go, its leader even, and her sons actually mostly controlled the second formation too. So, in a way, the boys reflected their mother to the masses and the people, once more, didn't really know how to react to this knowledge. It took a long period of time for the populations to accept Alexander as well as Xavier as suitable heroes when their parents were ex-villains. It's a positive opinion that has been roughly thrown out of proportion since Alexander's berserk explosion in the national museum along with his deteriorating health. Everyone is torn on what to think of the Lipskys now. They are afraid. To them, like his mother, the second oldest might just be turning towards evil. Not a possibility in my opinion, sir. Really, Alexander has shown defiance as well as utter fear to following his mother's footsteps. He is a young man full of honor and no wickedness. When having a look at his years of service to the people, regardless of how they treated him during his childhood years, I cannot believe he is at all evil. He is merely misunderstood, in pain, plus trying to desperately recover to prevent more insults directed towards his family. Evil may have been part of his past but that's just it. It's in the _past_. We must learn to forgive and forget. If not for Mr. and Mrs. Lipsky's sakes, then, in the least, for the children they bore. Those three are all honorable souls.

Excuse me, sir. Forgot myself there. Still, my point on the matter of the Lipskys' past should be plain to you by now. I believe it should be suggested that there is as well as was much mental plus physical stress upon Alexander Lipsky before he exacted what he did to his team members along with the museum in Go City and ended up on the fortieth floor of my prison sector. Ever since being born, from the first time he drew breath into his lungs, the man has witnessed nothing but torn prejudice directed towards him along with those related closest to him. He faced discrimination from everyone when little. He now faces the same thing when an adult due to an innocent mistake. It really was a mistake he made on April 4th, sir. After observing his progress with doctors, I can vouch for his character. He unwillingly enters his berserk state when facing deeply emotional matters such as discussing his past, his family, or how things transpired on the 4th in the museum. On the 4th, this was not the first instant he had of feeling at odds with his powers and that is another thing I want to bring to attention.

As you requested, I looked into Sheila Go's documents of her making contact with the peculiar comet when young and its affects on her afterwards. Of course, we know she gained powers. Even so, nothing harmful, like the berserk flashes, ever visited her until leaving Team Go to join the evil underworld. Despite her refusal to say so, the experience of departing her brothers must have emotionally torn her apart. It might be correct to say that she then may have undergone a number of emotionally angry flashes that made her increasingly wildly powerful with little control. Much like how her son feels now. The real mystery with no answer is how did she settle down? How did she assume eventual control? What was her cure that Alexander needs currently?

Am I making sense here or talking in circles? Either way, let us review for good measure, sir. On April 17th at 21:08 hours, Alexander Drew Lipsky escaped my district and headed northeast. His destination is currently unknown but I intend to find out soon enough. Other Global Justice facilities, outposts, etc, have been alerted of his escape. Soon, heroes will be on the lookout too. As for why he was even on the fortieth floor of the Valhalla institute undergoing treatment was due to his hostile actions against his fellow team members plus Go City itself on April 4th at 21:00 hours. The condition he suffered then and now was sudden, unexpected, along with unwanted. His eventual sentence by us to be confined until deemed healed was brought about by the random fits of furious berserk rage he seemed to undergo whenever experiencing sever amounts of emotion and, really, the reason he finds himself so emotional is probably due to his conflicted past. You see, he grows increasingly uncontrollable due to the shadow of the past that is catching up with him now after his actions that destroyed the National Museum. People think he's following his mother's footsteps when he's not and, when thinking over this, he grows fearful. When he becomes fearful or any other such insecurity visits him, he displays a wild surge of power much like how his mother did when first leaving her brothers.

There are connections here. I have already begun to research the condition Mrs. Lipsky underwent when first having left heroism to join villainy and, naturally, it is not something she wishes to discuss in open. Her husband was clueless as to what I was even inquiring about. This points out that this information of her becoming berserk was kept buried until now. It was a deep, dark secret. I have also instructed my researchers to begin looking over the comet that gave the first Team Go their powers. It may hold answers for us on how to help Alexander overcome his abrupt feral side. Again, like mentioned earlier, his reason for escaping might be to do the research himself. He might be worried of hurting us here. Thus, he'll find a far off place to discover the medicine he needs for himself. He, like his siblings, has the brains to do so, after all. Even so, we cannot rule out possible insanity taking a hold of him. The man may be suffering more mentally than usual. He has degraded a tad since joining my sector. Regardless, I must pursue, capture, and return him to his rightful place. A pity.

If you have not noticed, Head Director Knightly, sir, I have gone over the incident my sector has suffered and the possible reasons for why it even came about, dozens of times. My head, body, plus feelings hurt everywhere. Confusion is no surprising thing to me these days, ha ha, but I'm strong enough to do my duty. Alexander willingly signed the papers of his arrest, then came here with the most polite manners to his hosts. He was a very willing, tolerable, civil subject in my facility. It was even an honor for myself to make his acquaintance every once in a while as was it for the staff that interacted with him. There were no signs from him that he experienced discomfort. If so, you know I would have corrected them without pause. The entire topic of him being locked up has half the world in a fret with the other half relieved. Thus, it is important that we recapture the man before the news of his getting away becomes public. If his getaway does get notice before then, it could present problems. Sympathizers will join the fray with his parents and halt our actions at a number of times. Things will get tougher, in short. Truthfully, our actions to bring in a former hero is wrong on many levels. However, for the peace, it is required. People may intervene with our affairs of bringing Alexander back but their tunes will change if he goes berserk when loose and, by that time afterwards, it will be too late for everything right with this project. We have to bring him back before he really does do something drastic and blackens the Lipsky name forever. If he takes any life, the law will see him stay in the fortieth floor of Valhalla for a many number of years. People will reject him and his relations too. Something I, you, plus many, do not want to see happen to him. Not at all...

I have updated you on my problem, my gathered information, as well as thoughts on the next course of action here that should be taken on this state of affairs. If you would, I would ask for your permission to make this search for Alexander Drew Lipsky an alert level three. It will involve plenty of criticism from your rivals for your spot as Head of Global Justice, it will attract unwanted attention, but it will give me the necessary means to end this issue quickly with little to no more trouble in the future. With your consent, I will be able to power up the recently upgraded "Armageddon" units and "Possible Combat Suits" donated to us by both "Load Enterprises" and "Edna Fashions" to take part in the pursuit. The Armageddon, every one of them being heavily armored mechs piloted be experienced GJ pilots, will pose critical problems for Alexander alone. That with our elite soldiers enforced by the Possible battle suits too will make escape nigh improbable for him. Of course, that was the attitude I had beforehand, wasn't it? Rest assured, I won't be overconfident again like with Valhalla, sir. I will take the right precautions plus measures this time with my resources. I swear it. If you grant me authorization, I guarantee that the escapee in my charge will be brought back into containment by the end of the month, if not sooner than that, with these fine additions to my already searching forces.

And so, Head Director Kent Antony Knightly, sir, that is what I have to give to you at this time. Do not think that this will be the last update I will be sending. With what has happened, there is much to answer for and I will provide them as best and fast as I can. That and I will be revise the progress of apprehending Alexander every twenty-four hours from this night onward. Hopefully, you will agree with my proposal and, if you grant me alert level three authority, it will dramatically speed up my search efforts plus results. If you will excuse me, I must attend the conference room to plan the next area to scan for our absentee refugee. These problems that have presented themselves will be smoothed over. I will not allow anxiety to get the better of me. You taught me better than that and, as your former apprentice, I will not let you take the blame for my failure here. I will work harder, plan better, and not rest until things have gotten back on track. On this, I swear to you. To you, to Global Justice, to peace, to the world itself.

May the coming days treat us all well until I fulfill my promises. May god help me until then.

* * *

Date: April 18th, 2029

Time: 00:38 Hours

Sender: "Head Director Kent Antony Knightly"

Receiver: "Director Amelia Benedict Gale"

Subject: "Alexander Drew Lipsky"

Well, first we have "Kimberly Ann Possible's" and "Ronald Stan Stoppable's" daughter, "Tina Kimberly Stoppable", bring a stop to the latest villain, "Drake Edenfire", who looked to smash the moon into the earth on February 25th at 15:54 hours. Next, we have a young man, a former superhero himself, who is the troubled son of two former villains criticized by the world and prone to catastrophic berserk fits of power, escape a highly secured GJ holding area on April 15th at 19:54 hours? Fantastic beginning to being Head of Global Justice but, ha, I suppose I shouldn't have expected less when becoming the leader of this society. We are starting to see a whole new generation of heroes along with conflicts come into play here, Amelia. Ah, well, I love what I do, as do you. We can't deny that. So, let us examine what we have on our hands now, shall we? Fun, fun, fun.

The affects of the aftermath at Valhalla have obviously taken their toll on you, my friend. You are no longer a child to be scolded but a young lady that has more brains about you than you care to admit having. That and honor. To stumble is human. To keep the damage as minimal at Valhalla as you have is true director material, though. Be proud of yourself. You have done your society, people, and the world of peace a great service in keeping the riot from going more out of control than I heard it did. For that, you deserve to know that you are doing a grand job thus far and, as for the list of information concerning the only escapee, I can plainly see you are truly trying your absolute best to fit the pieces together. Continue your pursuit after Mr. Alexander Lipsky and know that I have given you, from here on out, the authorization to take on the resources required for alert level three. This is a fine way to test out the newest additions, the Armageddon and Possible Suits, and work out their kinks. "Mr. Wade Load", president of Load Enterprises, is eager to see how his two items suit our uses and, as for "Mrs. Edna Node", president of "Edna Fashions", she guarantees the comfort of his combat uniforms should be unrivaled after her work on them. In the least, our soldiers won't be uncomfortable in the Possible battle suits while looking. Edna's opinion on this was backed very much by the "Incredible" family. Thus, the vote is unanimous here. You have permission for taking this event with utmost seriousness at alert level three. The possible aftermath, if it to goes wrongly, is much too great for risks.

I appreciate your concern for my position as Leader of Global Justice as well as the congratulations for getting here, Amelia. It is something I believe I alone should take on. Others wish to try but they do not have the mettle. They would only make a mess. I do not say that to be harsh. It is the truth and you along with everyone else that put me here know that full well. So, go about this Alexander business without fear for me. I may be new to the position but, already, my influence is becoming sealed. I won't be gotten rid of easily by my opponents and, really, no assistant of theirs' is perfect either. You are not the first to mess up here in Global Justice, my friend. Even Betty Director, believe it or not, wasn't flawless. Mind, she had to call on "Mrs. Kim Possible" every so often for help. Yet, don't mind that. It is in the past, as is the majority of problems related to Valhalla. What matters most is the here and now as well as what will come. As for yourself, do not fret. Remain as strong as I remember you. Your method of handling the problems handed to us is a good one. Stick with it while I attempt to gather answers of my own.

Your mention of Mrs. Lipsky having suffered the same berserk state that her son now does in her earlier years reminds me of a certain individual in the GJ records. I speak of an ex-doctor that once worked on such a thing that Alexander suffers, "Professor Jayson Atom Adam". His ways of research along with the conditions were deemed too extreme, though, and he was forced to leave our organization years ago. His departure was around the time Mrs. Lipsky left her brothers, to be exact. I feel that there may be a connection there and, if you would, maybe you should investigate that part of history for me. My hands here at headquarters may be literally tied up with politics, schemes, plus hypocrites for the next few days. You are correct about getting the sour gazes thrown in my direction. Even so, do not let it get the better of you, Amelia. As Head Director of Global Justice, I order you to remain focused on the task at hand. Now that you have the forces, don't let anything else distract you from it. Alexander Lipsky must be captured before he, like you explained, does anything we'll all regret later and, with how you described his condition, I feel that that mess may not be far off. However, he is a man with smarts along with dignity. He might very well have a good plan to prevent such chaos from happening. Nevertheless, he must also know that what he is doing isn't right nor wise. It's far too much of a risk to take with how his last scenario in Go City went. Literally, he's a ticking time bomb.

Know this and only this, my friend. Director Amelia Benedict Gale of Valhalla, you are hereby given the authority to do what is required to bring this fugitive into custody. Don't be afraid for me or anyone. Fear only makes fools of us all. A lesson Alexander could learn to accept. It is courage that makes us the heroes we are. Remember that from this night on and, with it as your guide, you will overcome this trial that has been placed before you. As for your promises, I expect you to keep them. You will have the escapee back in our control by the end of the month, if not sooner. With the help of our allies, the other heroes, plus friends, this conflict will quickly be apprehended. This I believe without question as do I believe in you.

Go forth, exact the proper justice where it is required, and may the lord bless both our efforts in the future.

* * *

End of Prologue...


End file.
